


相随 Along With You

by Againsthe



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M, Starscream is a ghost, after the ending of comics, literally Starscream was dead
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 06:03:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19806238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Againsthe/pseuds/Againsthe
Summary: 往日的幽灵纠缠着大黄蜂。幽灵红蜘蛛？不，是他和他种族的过去。





	相随 Along With You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Greenee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenee/gifts).



> Commission work.  
> 北京SLO14《相随》实体无料本内文  
> IDWG1尾声之后，一点点二次设定

“所以。”红蜘蛛用他惯有的讽刺腔调说，“塞伯坦的唯一指定外交代表好不容易回到了塞伯坦，进到了最好的能量吧里，结果就只是喝装在酒杯里的稀能液？”

大黄蜂顿了顿，他和红蜘蛛漫长的相处令他能够轻而易举地抖掉这句话中的小毛刺。

“前代表。事实上，我还能喝白标，或者气泡。”他嘬饮干净最后一口清冽的液体，慢条斯理地用只有自己听得到的音量回答，“得了，红蜘蛛，你知道我不是为了喝醉才到这儿来的。”

“见见熟人，谈谈你不在的时候，然后喝上几杯。”红蜘蛛给自己的坐姿换了一条腿，“最后你多半还是会醉。”

“至少现在没到时候。”大黄蜂说，给自己又加了一杯底的稀能液。接下来，不管红蜘蛛再说什么，他都不搭腔了。过了没多久，聒噪如红蜘蛛的人也不得不闭上嘴，还给了小个子的黄色机器人一片清净。

大黄蜂给自己挑选了个靠边的位置，一个几乎没有人会注意的角落，沙发和隔断几乎挡住了所有可能落到他身上的视线，就好像他过时的战术芯片里还运转着战争时期所装载的侦察与反侦察模块。红蜘蛛坐在他身后的沙发椅背上，翘着腿，抱起胳膊四下打量着。因为不再有第二个人能看到他，大黄蜂也根本不介意他坐在哪儿，只要他把自己的脚尖从大黄蜂面前挪开就行。

过道斜对面的卡座里坐着两个闲聊的新塞伯坦人，正在讨论昨天晚上转播的城际高速赛。

大黄蜂转了一下手里的杯子。

隔断的另一边坐着一组微型金刚，他们的话题是一个系列的冒险小说最新的故事。

大黄蜂又转了一下手里的杯子。

舞池里一群有正在随着节奏跳动的新塞伯坦人。

他喝了一口杯子里的液体，几秒后，他发现杯子里又一次变得空空如也了。

红蜘蛛把翘起的那条腿从大黄蜂的面前放了下去，又从沙发的背上慢吞吞地挪下来。他在大黄蜂身边叹了口气说：“一切都变了。”

大黄蜂没有接话。

半个月相前，他终于结束了自己作为塞伯坦代表的日子，他原本以为那只会花掉他几周。几天之前，撑了半个月船的大黄蜂终于第一次踏上了这个现在被称为塞伯坦的星球。脚下的质地和他记忆里的有些许不同，空气的成分也有点儿不同，周围走来走去的塞伯坦人看起来也有点儿不太一样。大黄蜂站了好一会儿，疑心是不是异星的环境模糊了他对塞伯坦的记忆，但一路都在说话的红蜘蛛闭上了嘴。

过了一会儿，他叹了口气，语调简直和现在一模一样。

“一切都变了。”红蜘蛛说。

大黄蜂忍不住又给自己加了一杯底的稀能液。

当他在宇宙银河议会为塞伯坦发言时，警车在简短的通讯和信息交换里很少提到社会的变化。大黄蜂对着影像里独眼的代理官几次想要询问，红蜘蛛每次都怂恿着他，但他的发声器总像是进了些铁屑，某种不知名的情感在他的火种上缭绕。

用红蜘蛛的话说，他害怕了。

在大黄蜂代表整个塞伯坦说到，他们（警车）打算交出威震天以示诚意时，红蜘蛛从他的身边消失了片刻，直到会议结束才再次出现。同样，宇宙议会宣判和执行的时候，他消失了一段时间。

他也害怕了吗？大黄蜂想。

大黄蜂至今没能弄明白这个尖锐刻薄的幽灵究竟是自己的臆想，还是不久之前他和红蜘蛛之间相处方式的反向重演。他倾向于后者，否则警车让他来当塞伯坦的代表就是件格外欠理智的事情了。大黄蜂谨慎地想。虽然警车这个人麻烦了点，但他很少判断错人。

因此，大黄蜂觉得红蜘蛛大概不是什么臆想。

大黄蜂在银河议会面对了很多重要时刻，尤其是对塞伯坦人非常重要的时刻，他的身影大概一直出现在各种新闻和消息之中，人们关心塞伯坦和塞伯坦人接下来的态度和行为，也关心他们为过去打算偿还多少。

作为代表应付完一轮又一轮的攻击，从人前和灯光下离开后，是孤独和红蜘蛛陪伴了大黄蜂大部分的时间。遗憾的是，每当大黄蜂想念自己已经消失的家乡时，只有红蜘蛛在这儿盯着他，笑得一脸讨人厌。

“我得说，小黄人，你的朋友看起来像是并不会来了一样，你觉得？”红蜘蛛的话把大黄蜂从回忆里拉了回来。

斜对桌的酒客已经换了一轮，隔断对面的话题变成了某种规则复杂，大黄蜂还没了解过的竞技比赛。

“我不知道，不过我在这儿也没有什么别的事情。”大黄蜂毫不介意地说。他知道他不属于这里，当他踏上这颗星球之后的零点几纳秒之内，他就明白了。警车的避而不谈，并非为了让大黄蜂专心在银河议会完成自己的工作。

遥远。大黄蜂想。

他知道的第一个消息就是救护车的死讯。

警车曾经带领的那支战术小分队有些人的运气不错。战争结束的时候，救护车活着，铁皮活着，爵士活着，千斤顶活着，大黄蜂当然也活着，还有飞毛腿，饱经磨难，但是活着。他们已经活得比大多数人长了，等到了最后时刻，有些人的运气延续到了最后一秒，还有人仍然活着。

其中就有人告诉了大黄蜂这个消息。

“哇哦。”分享了这个消息的红蜘蛛说，“他是个好医生。”他难得没有挖苦谁，随后陷入了某种沉思。

是的，他当然是。大黄蜂想，只是能够连结他和这个新的塞伯坦的联系又少了一分，这对红蜘蛛来说，是一样的。他们在街头站了好几分钟，除了屏幕里警车那张比红蜘蛛还要讨人嫌几分的独眼龙大脸之外，大黄蜂没有认出一个人。

如果他是个新铸，这没什么，但对一个经历了那么多的塞伯坦人而言，大黄蜂只能清醒地小声感谢至少还有红蜘蛛在。

红蜘蛛露出了一个自己被恶心到了的表情，只不过这是在他意识到大黄蜂说了什么，然后又呆了好几秒之后。

“或许我应该到地球去看看？”大黄蜂第三次喝完了自己杯子里的液体，终于忍不住把桌上的水瓶换成了带醇的酒瓶。

“白标！”红蜘蛛没有理睬他的问题，而是看了一眼瓶子上的标签，又看了一眼，再用更加夸张地重复了一遍，“白标！”

大黄蜂只得说：“如果等喝完这些我还没醉的话，我会点一瓶蓝标的。”

“至少得红标。”

“最多黄标。”大黄蜂说。

随后他们花了一段时间进行了一番不足三百万铸龄的机体之间才会出现的幼稚争吵，红蜘蛛简直寸步不让，以至于大黄蜂不得不承诺自己会点一杯橙标起泡酒再离开能量吧，他这才鸣金收兵。

“你让我觉得我像是应该彻底喝醉一次。”

“说到点子上了。”红蜘蛛说。

此时大黄蜂已经一杯白标下肚。他的转换炉和处理器一直对醇类非常敏感，而且处理不良。他的思维有一点点迟钝，以至于过了一会儿他才反应过来红蜘蛛的意思。

“红蜘蛛！”他有些懊恼地叫着自己幽灵伙伴的名字。后者耸了耸肩，准确地说，是抖了抖自己的机翼。但大黄蜂实在是有些不高兴，什么时候连这家伙都有资格照顾他的感受了？他知道他是有些哀愁和不安。面对这个新世界，面对这个新塞伯坦，他错过了最开始的黄金适应期，到了一切都已经尘埃落定的时候，他终于从银河议会回来了，而且迎面就是又一个老朋友的死讯。

他确实有些适应不了这种变化，彼时他还能在奥利安·派克斯和擎天柱的葬礼上屏住呼吸铭记那个时刻，比这困难的时候他已经都捱过来了，和平还击垮不了一个像他这样的人。

“和平能击垮的东西你比想象中多多了，别忘了我是怎么……”红蜘蛛像是看穿了他的想法，但很快又收住了声，过了几秒，他才继续说道，“和平才是洪荒猛兽，我宁愿我们回银河议会去跟那些老奸巨猾的家伙唇枪舌剑。”

于是大黄蜂换了个说法。

“你想去地球看看风刃干得怎么样吗？”他盯着红蜘蛛。

红蜘蛛果不其然地哼了一声，扭过头去。

“我为什么要关心她干的怎么样？”他说，“去看她怎么把那一锅大杂烩一样的世界炖成一锅更大的粥？”

“我不知道你居然把地球人的俚语学得这么好。”大黄蜂诚恳地说。

红蜘蛛的嘴角在大黄蜂一瞬不瞬地注视之中用力抽搐了一下。

就在这一瞬间，大黄蜂突然觉得自己的心情好了很多，方才的惆怅烟消云散了。他拿起酒杯，把第二杯白标豪迈地倒进嘴里。

“有时候你得像个真正的老战士一样喝酒。”他冒出一个酒嗝。

红蜘蛛认真地盯着他看了一会儿，非常慢且认真的说：“我只是个幽灵，我没办法把你从能量吧里拖去任何地方。”

警车给他的前谈判代表安排了个不错的住处，离这并不远。

大黄蜂的处理器显然被这第二杯白标用力轰炸过了，他对红蜘蛛笑了笑，竖起了一根手指：“我答应过你一杯橙标？”

红蜘蛛承认，从他变成幽灵、只有大黄蜂看得到他以来，他还从来没这么恨过这个有时候莫名犯混的小汽车人。

总算最后没有落得个明日头条新闻的下场。

红蜘蛛低头看着在充电床上昏昏沉沉的小黄人，无意识地舒了口气。该怎么说？前前前任的塞伯坦共和国领袖现在终于知道了，关于前塞伯坦代表总是滴酒不沾的真相。

他太容易醉了。

但也从来没人告诉过他这小黄人喝醉起来会这么难应付。

明明平时看起来稳重又老实的……小鬼难缠，真是，小鬼难缠。红蜘蛛忍不住想。过了一会儿， 他意识到自己不知不觉中犯了一个错，一个他过去就常犯的错。

红蜘蛛在大黄蜂床边的椅子上坐了下来。

对一个幽灵而言，这举动听起来怪不对劲的，但红蜘蛛活着的时间远比宇宙大帝停止活动的时间长。在他看来，自己保持自己活着时的习惯才更显得正常。大黄蜂也这么觉得。

真正重要的就是，大黄蜂也这么觉得。

红蜘蛛以前从不知道这是种什么感觉：假设这个世界上再也没有人能注意到自己，别说瞩目，连鄙夷的视线都不存在。完完全全消失，完完全全透明。

再倒退一会儿，返回到他决定给真正的救世主造出一条路的那一刻。

说真的，两句堂皇的场面话对红蜘蛛来说从不是什么难事。他能对整个塞伯坦的人说上一套一套的话，让他们全都倒向自己，他就能让两个汽车人震惊于他说的话，眼睁睁看着他启动那个“护身符”。红蜘蛛承认，他其实还没做好面对死亡的准备，他还有很多事情想做，那一瞬间他只能说服自己死亡充其量也就那么回事，临了现场有时候根本来不及考虑那个。

等真正的孤寂开始像他包裹他时，只不过几秒，他就差不多吓着了。他甚至有可能尖叫了一会儿。大概针尖那么大一点儿的可能性，也可能根本没有。反正也没人听到。

准确地说，那时候的事情红蜘蛛已经忘了。他可能是在幽塔里，也可能是和擎天柱一样，在那超行星级的机器人内部黑洞里，但他不记得了。

况且，不高兴的事情记着干嘛？

但，大概是他死前的求生欲望太强，总之，等他回过神来的时候，从他启动那玩意算起，前后大概也就花了擎天柱解决宇宙大帝的时间，红蜘蛛惊讶地发现莫提拉斯竟然又一次对他高抬了贵手。

红蜘蛛很快决定先回地球，不然在这一片肮脏的太空里他也没什么别的可做。

在他活着的时候，在太空中飞行就不是件难事，死了之后就更没什么难的了。他看到惊天雷，还不错，除了擦伤的那一下，囫囵完整。他也看到闹翻天，破破烂烂了点，但火种还跳动得很炽烈，就是不知道他的医疗号现在叫到了第几位。红蜘蛛没找见自己的医生，忙来忙去的人身上大多挂着汽车人和缺角十字的标志。

他也没找见擎天柱。

那家伙成功了吗？红蜘蛛暗暗地想。他一定是成功了。

从太空中返回的战士们陆陆续续地找到了属于自己的角落，但没有一个角落属于红蜘蛛。

因为他死了。红蜘蛛开始困惑自己在这里的意义和价值，已经不止有一个塞伯坦人、人类、以及其他什么生命从他的身体当中穿过去了，他们也看不到他。

就在这时候，大黄蜂叫住了他。

“嘿！你！过来，红蜘蛛，跟我过来。嘘——嘘嘘。”小黄人对他比了个噤声手势，“我不想被人当成疯子，你最好别是我看错了眼产生的幻象。”

红蜘蛛鬼使神差地听了他的话，他甚至来不及思考为什么大黄蜂能看到他。大黄蜂鬼鬼祟祟地避开了其他人的注意。鬼鬼祟祟，这形容词在他身上不常有。就是从那时候，想着幸亏自己不是真的对所有人透明的红蜘蛛开始犯错。

他都快忘了大黄蜂——他作为汽车人侦察兵和探子的时候——给霸天虎和红蜘蛛造成过多大麻烦了。这么一个人，到了和平年代收起了他的难缠劲，看起来稳重且老实，正符合一个塞伯坦需要的代表形象。

他还擅长交朋友，很擅长。红蜘蛛继续想到，即便他不愿意承认，但大黄蜂显然是他的朋友——现在仅有的朋友。

当你只有一个可以交谈的人和对象时，对方在你心中的地位会以可怕的速度与日俱增，但你又很难意识到这种变化。

充电床上的大黄蜂在半梦半醒之间翻动了一下，哼了一声，又安静下去。

红蜘蛛知道他仍然睡不惯充电床。很多从整场战争里幸存下来的人都不太习惯，还好红蜘蛛没有这个困扰。他只是不需要休息，也从不休息。

有很多个不眠之夜是这个小黄人和红蜘蛛一起度过的。

直到大黄蜂叫住幽灵红蜘蛛前，他都还以为塞伯坦领袖办公室里与他争吵的小个子只是自己的臆想。他曾考虑过为什么，但是找不到答案，后来也没那么多的时间让他可以去思考这细枝末节的事情，或者是他有意不去深思。

看来一些红蜘蛛和大黄蜂都不知道的神奇丝线将他们两个串联了在一起。叫住了红蜘蛛的大黄蜂显得也有些意外，但依然三言两语地说着，就像他被困在水晶城的黑暗夹缝里时，只有红蜘蛛能成为他与这个世界之间唯一的节点，也只有红蜘蛛能看得到他，与他交谈一样——

什么？红蜘蛛打断他。什么？

什么什么？大黄蜂愣了愣。

你是说那真的就是你？

我从没说过不是。大黄蜂鼓起脸，只是你以为。

可我以为——该死。红蜘蛛大声地说，真是该死。

大黄蜂在那处墙角的阴影里看着他，噗嗤笑起来，而后哈哈大笑，阳光穿过钢筋的缝隙洒在他战后还没来得及清洗，仍旧沾满灰尘的机体上。红蜘蛛看着他，从没觉得哪一瞬间自己有这么蠢，最后他和大黄蜂一起笑了起来，几乎笑出眼泪。

都过去了。

——都过去了。

现在换红蜘蛛陪大黄蜂度过不眠之夜了。

不论看起来如何，红蜘蛛都觉得大黄蜂在银河议会的时候日子很不好过，就算比他在霸天虎里的日子也不多承让。那些人仇视了塞伯坦人几百万年，无数血海深仇被书写在这卷长长的历史之书上。威胁整个宇宙的危险才刚刚过去，有不少人抱着如果没有塞伯坦人，甚至就不会有这个威胁存在的想法。每每这时大黄蜂都哑口无言，他无力地用汽车人和霸天虎之间的对抗来为自己代表的世界辩护，但这只能说服一部分人，谁都知道这在真正的仇恨面前宛如浮游。

谁都不能抹杀“塞伯坦人”这个名字代表的沉重苦难，谁都不能。大黄蜂承认，他只能一而再再而三地请求所有人走向未来，因为过去无法被改变。

人群的每一份松动都是他和所有塞伯坦人的胜利。

但又有谁来关心这个小黄人自己背负的苦难呢？红蜘蛛想，和他这种一直都是一个人的混蛋炉渣不一样，那可是大黄蜂。大战方捷，失去家乡，失去朋友。在人们从废墟中捡拾的时候，他要独自离开熟悉的一切，去往仇恨他的人群之中，面对裁判庭。请求红蜘蛛同行近乎是这小黄人能够暴露出来的，最多的脆弱。

最后，他还要接受自己熟悉的一切都已经远去和改变的事实。

在红蜘蛛的印象里，不论是跟随在擎天柱身边的时候，还是独自一人站上讲台时，大黄蜂的脚步从来没有那么虚无过，即使他不得不拄着拐杖时也不这样。

红蜘蛛看着近乎在充电床上把自己蜷缩成一团的小个子机器人。

大黄蜂又一次地发出了呢喃，比起梦呓，更像是梦魇。

看来即便是高醇也不能让他好受点，红蜘蛛摇了摇头。他知道接下来会发生什么，于是从大黄蜂摆放在床边的椅子上站起来，幽灵的脚步没有声音。

有一件小事儿只有红蜘蛛自己才知道，即使是大黄蜂也被他小心地瞒住了。或许到了这种程度对大黄蜂还有隐瞒显得多此一举，但他是红蜘蛛。

他，红蜘蛛，从来都会给自己多留一手，即使是死了。

红蜘蛛用他属于空战指挥官的敏锐倒数着三个纳秒，数字归零的时候，也是大黄蜂引擎毫无征兆地点燃的瞬间。前汽车人战士的浑身都在一个瞬间紧绷了起来，仿佛下一秒就会有一枚子弹射进他的脑模块或是火种舱。但红蜘蛛预算到了，他在大黄蜂彻底从充电床上跳起来之前把自己的手摁到了他的肩上，以沉重但强健的力度迫使在睡梦边缘的大黄蜂重新靠回床上。

幽灵的手心触碰到实体，一切因恐惧和不安而产生的颤栗都仿佛被没有实体的一方吸收而去。红蜘蛛维持了片刻，直到他确定大黄蜂已经再一次平静地睡下，慢慢地安心舒展开自己的身体，才慢慢地收回自己的手。

这就是红蜘蛛的隐瞒。其实在他们离开地球后不久，红蜘蛛就发现了：如果他有强烈的欲望，他可以触碰到一点什么东西。红蜘蛛试探地询问着大黄蜂曾经是不是也一样，但大黄蜂毫无这方面的想法。他立刻将这变成了只有他自己知道的事情。

至于发现的契机。红蜘蛛忍不住叹了口气。现在他已经收回了手，但没有立刻坐下，而是又站了一会儿。那是个类似的夜晚，唯一的区别在于大黄蜂并没有喝酒。

银河议会之行的伊始有多困难，红蜘蛛并不想过多赘述。那一次大黄蜂在连续好几个大循环的会议——事实上，是所有人对他一个人的盘问和质询——之后累坏了，短暂地扯着充电线进入休眠。那是红蜘蛛第一次知道这个小黄人会惊梦，离开地球之前他只是睡得不那么安稳。

或许是长年以来的战争给这个骨子里喜欢和平的塞伯坦人留下了深刻的阴影，也或许是别的原因。大黄蜂惊醒了过来，大汗淋漓地在黑暗中沉重地呼吸着，足足过了好一阵子才勉强压下自己换气扇的声响。他没有询问红蜘蛛是否在这里，只是自言自语了一会儿，然后再一次强迫自己躺下充电，因为第二天他还有另一轮会议需要参加。

不多一会儿他就又安静了下去。

就是在那个时候红蜘蛛萌生出了想法。等红蜘蛛意识到的时候，他的指尖已经碰到了大黄蜂，触觉清晰得简直就像是他还活着一样。他惊慌地把手收了回去。

过了没多久，红蜘蛛就已经变得很擅长在大黄蜂即将惊醒之前安抚住他的情绪，好让他宝贵的休息时间不受损失。

怎么说，算是为了全塞伯坦人。

——那么现在呢？红蜘蛛想，他知道短时间内大黄蜂不会再一次惊醒了，他可以回到自己的椅子上继续自己纵横寰宇的思考，从塞伯坦人历史的第一个纳秒一直遍数到无穷未来的某个时刻。但是他仍然站在大黄蜂的床边，而后陷入迷茫。

幽灵冰冷的指尖上残留着一丝生命的温度，意外的令人有些眷恋，但这丝温度还在慢慢流失。红蜘蛛知道，他需要重新再次考虑他和大黄蜂之间的关系了，为了他们说不上会持续多久，但很可能是永恒的独处。

Conjunx Endura. 红蜘蛛还以为这个词和自己永远都扯不上关系呢。

大黄蜂做了个不太一样的梦。

事实上，在他把昨晚的第二杯白标倒进嘴里的时候，他就后悔了，那之后的事情他几乎只能记得一点碎片。他头疼欲裂地醒来时躺在自己休息处的充电床上，塞伯坦新闻里也一派祥和的景象，大黄蜂无比庆幸自己昨晚还好没有做出什么太出格的事情。

红蜘蛛一如既往地在充电床边的椅子上翘着腿，看他拔掉自己身上的充电缆。

“休息得怎么样？”

“糟糕透了。”大黄蜂心不在焉地回答，和往常一样，前半夜几乎都在做噩梦，后半夜才好些。这问题他根本不需要问，大黄蜂知道红蜘蛛整晚都在。

噢。整晚都在，对。他不自然地停顿了一下，眼神闪烁地撇了一眼仍然坐在那儿的红蜘蛛。红蜘蛛的表情和平时没什么两样，这让他松了口气。他跳下充电床去进行每日的简单保养，这是他从战时留下的习惯，日常维护有助于不在关键时候突发意外。

红蜘蛛慢悠悠地跟着他在房间里晃来晃去，着实像个真正意义上的幽灵。

大黄蜂继续心不在焉。虽然昨晚大多数的事情他都不记得了，尤其是他怎么回来的这件事，但后半夜睡眠质量改善之后，他倒是多少记得自己做的梦。诚恳地讲，这个梦他做了很多次了，尤其是在银河议会那一阵压力最大的时候。

他总是能梦到一个影子站在他的床边。一开始这场景会他有些害怕，但当那影子把手放到他的身上时，沉稳的力道总会不知怎么地把他的害怕变成受信赖的感觉。每当梦到这个场景，他接下来都会睡得比之前好一些，也不再突然从充电的状态惊醒。

这没什么，大概是某种自我防卫机制。甚至在很早的曾经，大多数人塞伯坦人甚至都相信他们不会做梦。什么都有可能。

但让大黄蜂有些颜面难存的，是他发现那个影子的轮廓和红蜘蛛简直一模一样。

别开玩笑了。这绝对只是因为房间里有他的幽灵。大黄蜂很确定地想，幽灵是碰不到任何东西的。虽然他还是不知道为什么当初红蜘蛛能和他交谈，现在他又能和红蜘蛛交谈。

但昨天晚上的梦又有一些不一样。大黄蜂挑着指缝里一天一夜积纳下来的尘土，越发地心不在焉。

昨天晚上……

昨天晚上，他梦到那个疑似红蜘蛛的黑影，他……

他俯身亲了他一下。

非常短暂地一个触碰，但感觉直到现在都清晰得像是真的一样。

大黄蜂突然嗷了一声。他吃痛把清洁针从自己的手指头里抽出来，那针尖上沾着一点油迹。他走神走得太厉害了，戳到了自己的手指。小伤，大概没多久就能自动修复，但依然让大黄蜂格外懊恼。

他在想什么呢！那只是个梦！

这么想着，大黄蜂又从余光心虚地瞟了一眼红蜘蛛。发现红蜘蛛看来正在想别的事情，并没有注意到他，他又松了口气。

对，只是个梦，只是个梦而已！


End file.
